


Dangling Feet

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Height Kink, Height difference, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is tiny and Harry is a giant. But their love is bigger than both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangling Feet

Louis let his eyes travel up and down Harry’s body. The younger boy was standing beside the bed, doing his late night stretches. “Who are you trying to impress?” He teased.

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Evidently you since you keep watching me.”

“Fair enough.” Louis patted the empty side of the bed next to him and whined. “Come on Haz, I’m sleepy. I just want to lie down and cuddle.”

“You always want to do that.”

“But you like it.”

“Fair enough,” Harry said with a laugh. “Just wait a sec, yeah babe?”

Louis watched as Harry struggled to take off his tight pants. He suppressed a giggle when Harry’s left leg hit the lamp. Harry threw his pants on the floor, unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed his boxers to the side. Louis lifted the covers for him and Harry slid underneath them and right next to Louis.

Harry instantly rolled over to Louis and bit down on his shoulder, letting slobber run down the older boys tanned skin. Louis faked disgust. “You’re a freak,” he muttered. He felt Harry smile against his skin. Louis gave him a kiss on his curly hair before reaching over and turning off the lamp light.

It wasn’t quiet for five seconds before Harry started complaining. He was lying on his back with one arm draped under Louis’ head like a pillow. “I think there’s been a problem that I’ve been ignoring.”

“And what would that be exactly?” Louis asked.

“This bed is too small.”

“What!” Louis asked, clearly befuddled. “This bed is perfect for us. We could roll over at least three times before falling off.”

Harry let out a small laugh before pinching one of Louis’ cheeks. “That’s not what I meant babe. I mean like long way, vertically. My feet hang off the bed.”

“Oh,” Louis exclaimed. “Oh.” Curiosity got the better of him as he raised his feet and saw that he had at least half a foot left of space until he reached the edge of the bed.

Harry knew what he had just done and he felt a flutter in his chest. Being taller than his older boyfriend had always been something he secretly enjoyed. “We’re not all short,” he said.

“I’m not short,” Louis said automatically. “You’re just really tall.”

“You’re short.”

“Am not.”

“Yeah you are Lou. I’m just saying that maybe we should get a longer bed. I think it would benefit us both in the long run.”

Louis snorted. “In the long run?”

“Yeah, you know. When we have lots of kids and they’ll come in our room and jump on the bed and then they’ll cuddle with us while we watch cartoons.”

Louis felt his heart surge. “I love you Harry Styles,” he said.

Harry placed a hand over his heart and said, “I love you too Louis Tomlinson.”

“Really, I mean it,” Louis said desperately, as if trying to prove a point.

“I do too baby, I do. Now about our new bed…”

“What size should we get?”

Harry smiled. “So you do agree that we need a new bed?”

“Yeah. I have noticed that you always pretty much sleep in the fetal position. And plus I always hear your bones pop in the morning.”

Harry grimaced. “That’s why I always do my late night stretching.”

Louis laughed. “You sound like an old man.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re older.”

Louis blew a raspberry at Harry. “Whatever. I’m thinking that we should get a king sized bed.” Harry laid his head against Louis’ chest as the older boy stroked his hair. 

“Mmm,” the younger boy let out a sound of contempt. “That sounds nice. How ‘bout we go shopping for it tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Louis answered. A minute of silence passed by before Louis began talking. “Did you really mean what you said earlier?”

“About what?”

“Having kids?”

“Of course I did. It’ll happen one day, I swear.”

Louis quickly blinked, trying not to let a tear fall out. He sniffled before asking one more question. “And did you really mean that thing about me being short?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, you’re really small. I’m being serious. You have short little legs, which I love. I love that you’re small because that means I get to be the big spoon!”

Louis giggled. “You’re too much Harry. We need to get some sleep.”

Harry suddenly looked up at Louis. “Maybe we should you know, bless the bed one last time before we get a new one.”

Louis laughed. “Good try. Now go to sleep.” Harry let out a playful groan before resting back on Louis’ chest. Harry’s curls tickled Louis as the older boy finally fell in a restful slumber.


End file.
